1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of nozzles for the distribution of filler material. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved nozzle for distributing caulking compound between adjacent perpendicular surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical nozzles for applying filler material, such as caulking material, to a surface have been either conical or slightly tapered cylindrical in shape. A hollow channel axially provided in the nozzle directs the filler material to the surface to which it is to be applied. Although excellent for applying filler material to a flat surface, such nozzles fail to adequately fill a corner formed from adjacent, perpendicular surfaces. Moreover, such nozzles do not produce a smooth even flow of filler material.
An attempt to provide a nozzle for supplying filler material between adjacent surfaces is shown in Hendershot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,435. Therein, a nozzle is provided having essentially four beveled surfaces surrounding an applicator tip. Two of the four beveled surfaces form a pair of opposed angular cheeks which control the side to side movement of the nozzle, control the vertical depth of the nozzle aperture in the void to be filled, and control the formation of a seal between the adjacent contiguous surfaces which form the void to be filled. A third beveled surface permits the nozzle to follow the line of application of filler material and depresses any previously filled voids which intersect at an angle. The fourth beveled surface permits the tip to strike the exposed surface of the filler material clean as the nozzle progresses within the void to be filled. Although the nozzle of Hendershot solves the problem of supplying filler material between adjacent surfaces, the nozzle has a very complicated geometry which render it difficult to manufacture. Consequently, there is a need for a nozzle design having a simpler geometry which is easy to manufacture and which permits the application of filler material between adjacent, perpendicular, surfaces.